Spidey and Mal
by berthamal03
Summary: Peter Parker is a teenager, when he said about high school, become Spider-Man and Mal, daughter of Maleficent, she said in Auradon, then visit in New York.
1. Prologue: The First One

**Prologue: The First One**

First, Peter Parker as teenager, he said when what could in the high school.

 _Hello, my name is Peter Parker, is my high school becomes Spider-Man!_ Mal, daughter of Maleficent, She said when deserve better what could happen.

 _Hey, whats up! When but they worse, no what happen this._

Mal at sleeping in night, she about Spider-Man in the high school, while Mal said about Auradon.

 _Hey, who is Spider-Man? what this is?_

Mal looks Spider-Man in Auradon, Mal surprised by Spider-Man.

 **(Mal looks Spider-Man in Auradon)**

 **Mal:** _Spider-Man?_

 **(Spider-Man visit in Mal's house)**

 **Spider-Man:** _Hello_

 **Mal (surprised):** _Hey_

 **Spider-Man:** _Hey, what's your name_

 **Mal:** _My name is Mal_

 **Spider-Man:** _Mal?_

 **(Spider-Man take off mask becomes Peter Parker)**

 **Peter:** _My name is Peter Parker_

 **Mal:** _Peter Parker?_

 **Peter:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** _That's Spider-Man is you_

 **Peter:** _Yes, come on_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **(Peter take on mask becomes Spider-Man)**

 **Spider-Man:** _Ready Mal_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal hugs Spider-Man in Web-Shooters into wall, then visit in New York.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	2. Chapter 1: Beware The Ones

**Chapter 1: Beware The Ones**

In previously prologue, Mal gets hug Spider-Man gets Web-Shooters at New York. And later Mal in bedroom, said while happening in New York.

 _Where are been in New York, so what happen?_

Mal in café, eat in strawberry cake and drinking coffee, these two bad guys, when Mal gets two bad guys.

 **Mal:** _Who is?_

 **Bad guy #1:** _Well so, your have been_

 **Mal:** _No_

 **Bad guy #2:** _Yeah_

Mal calls Peter when gets better, Mal helps Peter gets fight two bad guys.

 **Mal:** _Hello_

 **Peter:** _Yes Mal_

 **Mal:** _We have bad guys_

 **Peter:** _Okay_

Peter turns into Spider-Man, in café fights in two bad guys.

 **Bad guy #1:** _Hey Mal_

 **Mal:** _No no_

 **Spider-Man:** _Hey!_

 **(Two bad guys look Spider-Man)**

 **Bad guy #1:** _Spider-Man?_

 **Spider-Man:** _Okay_

 **(Spider-Man fights two bad guys)**

Mal gets when fight between Spider-Man and two bad guys, Mal gets fighting to two bad guys.

 **Mal:** _So... **GET OUT THERE!**_

 **(Mal punches Bad guy #1)**

 **Bad guy** **#1:** _Ow!_

 **Spider-Man:** _Hey_ _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

 **Spider-Man:** _Are you okay_

 **(Spider-Man take off mask becomes Peter)**

 **Peter:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Yes Peter_

 **Peter:** _Come on_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal and Peter go to Parker's house, while two bad guys gets angry but their better.

 **Bad guy #1:** _When your Spider-Man!_

 **Bad guy #2:** _No_

Peter and Mal said in Parker's house in living room, their watching on tv.

 **Mal:** _When Peter_

 **Peter:** _Yes what?_

 **Mal:** _I don't know_

 **Peter:** _Okay_

Meanwhile, Peter and Mal but said when two bad guys, what happening between two bad guys.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Be The Ones

**Chapter 2: Be The Ones**

When Peter and Mal go to school, said when two bad guys, while happening this two bad guys.

 **Mal:** _Peter_

 **Peter:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** While do someone?

 **Peter:** _I don't know_

 **Mal:** _These two bad guys?_

 **Peter:** _Sure_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

But two bad guys, while some Peter and Mal said when but while to do, when happen this.

 **Bad guy #1:** _But happen Spider-Man?_

 **Bad guy #2:** _Sure_

 **Bad guy #1:** _They do the from?_

 **Bad guy #2:** _Sure_

Peter and Mal back to Parker's house, Peter's aunt May, When Mal meets Aunt May, they asking to Mal from Peter.

 **Peter:** _May_

 **Aunt May:** _Yes_

 **Peter:** _It's my girlfriend Mal_

 **Mal:** _Hello_

 **Aunt May:** _Hi_

 **(Mal shaking hands to Aunt May)**

 **Aunt May:** _Where to lives go_

 **Mal:** _In Auradon_

 **Aunt May:** _Yes_

 **Peter:** May

 **Aunt May:** _Yes_

 **Peter:** _Go to music store_

 **Aunt May:** Okay

Peter and Mal go to music store, but when two bad guys then gets to Peter and Mal, when gets fighting for two bad guys.

 **(Peter and Mal wears headphone listening on music)**

 **Mal:** _Peter, nice music_

 **Peter:** _Okay_

 **(Two bad guys visit music store)**

 **Bad guy #1:** _Hey_

 **Peter:** _What?_

 **Mal:** _Hey what to stay_

 **Bad guy #2:** _Okay_

 **Peter:** _Let's fight Mal_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **(Peter and Mal fights two bad guys)**

Peter turns Spider-Man, Mal fights two bad guys, while Spider-Man gets fighting one bad guy.

 **(Peter becomes Spider-Man)**

 **Spider-Man:** _Hello_

 **Two bad guys (surprised):** _Huh, Spider-Man?_

 **Mal:** _Spider-Man_

 **Spider-Man:** _Let's fight_

 **(Spider-Man and Mal fights Two bad guys)**

Spider-Man and Mal defeats Two bad guys, ends up Spider-Man takes off mask. Peter and Mal exit music store.

 **(Spider-Man take off mask becomes Peter)**

 **Peter:** _Mal great job_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

 **Peter:** _Come on to my home_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **(Peter and Mal exits music store)**

Peter and Mal back to Parker's house, meanwhile Peter go home and Mal back to Auradon.

 **Peter:** _Well, Mal_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

 **Peter:** _My go home_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **Peter:** _Bye Mal_

 **Mal:** _Bye Peter_

 **(Peter closing on door)**

 **Aunt May:** _Peter_

 **Peter:** _Yes May_

 **Aunt May:** _Let's eat_

 **Peter:** _Okay_

Two bad guys gets angry but security guard, go to jail, but two bad guys are selfish.

 **Security guard:** _Hey_

 **Two bad guys:** _Oh_

 **Security guard:** _Go to jail?_

 **Two bad guys:** _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Two bad guys are go to jail, bits but selfishness by security guard, but ends up gets angry.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_


End file.
